twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Ylfa Ravenbraid
Known Information Ylfa was born to a Vicaul mother and a Coatl father, that much she can remember. On Eur her name was Ylfa but among her father’s family she was always called Temujin. She finds that trying to recall her past is much like sailing along the rocky coasts fo Eur and attempting to discern the shape of the fjords through heavy fog in winter. Some parts stand out clearer than others but the whole is still hazy from a distance. Her life after Returning is chronicled in Ylfa's Saga Status No pins of status Allies *Sir Aodhan Dunnelon Mac Tir - When they woke up alongside each other on the shores of Port Frey, the first thing she did was tackle him into the sand and threaten to knock his lights out. After realizing they had been allies in the past, she has dedicated herself to keeping Aodhan alive and making sure he doesn't do anything... regrettable. She trusts him beyond question. *Alpha Mercenary Company *The Returned Vicaul of Port Frey *Kieran - In her eyes the cat fae is a rival Fishlopp lord, a shield brother in Alpha Company, and dear friend who needs to watch his back more often. *Kaelan Estelmer- When Ylfa first arrived, Kaelan blessed her with a small, glowing green plant that would brighten or dim as she wished. She has since kept the blessing on her person at all times, for when she needs a little light in her life. However, the greatest blessing she could receive is having Kaelan as an ally (or having him over for dinner). *Kat Tavros - Sister healer and sincere friend *Sir Malcom Wallace - Also returned the same time that she and Aodhan did, but she didn't try to kill him. Like with Aodhan, she tries to watch his back in battle and had found him to be good company. *Ser Volk - After watching him take a ballista meant for Archduke Sychariel while they were in a tavern she has nothing but respect for the man. *Archduke Sychariel of Paloma - Ylfa befriended the Duke through Aodhan and enjoys hearing stories of their wild party exploits. She is especially grateful that the Duke helped her acquire a horse. *Lord Aethel - She thinks he was a little too enthusiastic during the Fisklopp Festival to get slapped by a wet fish, but who was she to deprive the man of a wet fish? *Toki Cethul Mac Tir - If anyone touches Aodhan's sister Ylfa can and will blood eagle them. *Captain Nathaniel - A good man and fellow seafarer *Asmodea Morrad - fellow healer and excellent friend Enemies *None yet Obituaries Rumors *Rumor has it, Ylfa would literally kill you for even looking at her mask. Quotes *"Many years will it be before I am able to return to Eur Should I try to leave now To mist my body will be torn My soul, they say, lacks strength to leave so here I remain, while family grieves " *“ I heard a there’s a Decimal saying that the pen is mightier than the sword but hear this, a sharp tongue will do more harm than any blade of metal." Character Inspirations Ylfa came from my interest in playing a Vicaul, but also a Coatl, so I figured why not both? As someone of mixed ethnicities I really enjoy playing mixed characters. Other characters who inspired Ylfa: ' *'Sparrow - Lady of Horses by Judith Tarr *'Omat' - Wolf in the Whale by Jordanna Max Brodsky *'Sue' - Fire Emblem: Binding Blade *'Khutulun', the Mongol princess who would only marry a man who could defeat her in wrestling. Every suitor who lost had to give her 10 horses and she remained undefeated throughout her lifetime. *'San' - Princess Mononoke by Studio Ghibli *'Naussica' - Naussica of the Valley of the Wind by Studio Ghibli *Fairytale heroines who succeed because of their cleverness and quick thinking Soundtrack *We Sink , King and Lionheart , Sillouettes , and Your Bones by Of Monsters and Men *On Another Ocean, The Shrine/An Argument , Mykonos by Fleet Foxes *You Were There from the Ico videogame soundtrack *Homeland Song and Wolf Ritual by Tengger Calavry